Inuyasha All
by KiraMidnight
Summary: This is all my Inuyasha Fanfics in one story.So enjoy and let me know what you think please...
1. Poisoned Dreams

_**A Poisoned Dream**_

By: Kira Star Midnight_**The gang of bandits had been plaguing the Western Lands for months now. Demons and humans had joined together to rob villages, escaping to the Feudal Lands when Lord Sesshomaru was nearby or back to the Demon World when Feudal Land protectors were around. They had studied the patterns of both the Lord and the protectors and had gotten very good at avoiding both. Nearly every village in the Feudal Lands near the Western boarder had been robbed and burned, and the roads were no longer safe in the Western Lands. Sesshomaru was pissed by his failure to capture the bandits, and after their latest attack, followed them right into the Feudal Land. But he had misjudged the size of the gang, and they had misjudged him. The Dog Lord found himself in a clearing, surrounded by bandits. Many others were hidden in the trees. There must have been over fifty of them! His Poison Whip flared out and he drew his sword, but there was no anger or rage in him, as always, Sesshomaru was ice cold. He predicted the location of each man and moved like lightning, a blur that human eyes could not follow. Bandit after bandit fell, sliced open by either the Poison Whip or sword. No one would make a mockery of his lands and the protection he gave them! Even as he killed the human and demon bandits, those that had hidden in the trees were aiming their deadly arrows at the Dog Lord. They could not fire without hitting their own men, but that was sacrifice they were very willing to make. Dozens of arrows filled the sky and the unfortunate gang members that were still left standing after Sesshomaru's first attack fell screaming. The Dog Lord could not move fast enough to avoid all the arrows, and the ground was now filled with obstacles of flesh and blood. The arrows hit and he fell. He gathered his strength and put aside the pain, and sent out the demon power of his sword into the trees. The nearby trees imploded on impact, impaling the archers with razor shard splinters. The few that survived fled into the forest, the bandit gang was finally broken and would never terrorize the lands again. Sesshomaru stood alone, surrounded by dead bodies, his white silk kimono stained with blood. Three arrows had found their mark. One in his right shoulder, one in his left side, and the last one in his right leg. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to force the pain away. The entry wounds were burning and then he caught a scent. Poison! He looked at the nearest arrow….the one in his shoulder, and saw the design. The arrow had a hollow center and it was filled with poison. The longer the arrow stayed in his body, the more poison it would release. With his left hand, he took hold of the arrow in his right shoulder, and gritted his teeth, then ripped the arrow out. The pain was excruciating and a tiny whimper slipped past clenched teeth. He had two more arrows to go. The arrow in his side was next and it came free easily, having went into soft flesh and not his shoulder. The he reached for the one in his leg. He pulled, but the arrow would not come free. It's tip had gotten caught between two bones in his leg and would not pull out. Sesshomaru limped over to a large rock and sat down, dizziness beginning to pour over him in waves. If the arrow would not pull back, it would have to go forward. He cut the feathered tip with his sword and then pushed it through his leg, breaking through muscle and skin. The Dog Lord collapsed on the ground, blood pouring from his wounds, the pain nearly unbearable. He had to get help or he would die! Using his sword to walk with, he pulled himself back to his feet, but could not put any weight on his right leg, his side and shoulder felt like they were on fire. By sheer willpower alone, Sesshomaru limped out of the clearing and headed to the nearest village….nearly ten miles in distance form where he was. He got half was and collapsed.**_

_**Kira was deep in the forest, gathering herbs for Flower, who was the village medicine person. It was a year ago, on Kira's fourteenth birthday, when she her own healing training under Flower's guidance and she had already learned so much! Her dream was to meet the greatest healer of them all, Faith, who lived in the castle of the Feudal Lands. Flower had promised her that one day they would make the trip to see him. A glimpse of silver caught her eye and she walked towards it. Propped up under a large oak was a man, dressed in white and red, and encircled by long fur. As she moved closer, she realized that the red of his clothing was blood. She quickly went to him. He was unconsciousness, his eyes shut tight, his mouth a grimace of pain, his pale color not good. Blood had stained his clothing dark red, running from his shoulder, his side, and his lower leg. Kira examined the wounds and noticed the scent immediately. Poison! He had been attacked, but by whom? Were they still around? Kira pulled out the herbs she had collected and combined a few of them, grinding them with a flat stone and a small amount of water to make a paste. She struggled to undress him, needing to reach his wounds. His right shoulder was red and swollen, and the wound had a greenish liquid coming from it, foul smelling liquid along with the still flowing blood. She cleaned the wound as well as she could. Fortunately, there was a small stream nearby so that fresh, clean water was at hand, but she was afraid to start a fire, fearing that whoever did this would see the smoke. After cleaning the wound thoroughly, she packed the wound with the herb paste she had made. She opened his clothes further, revealing his left waist. Two red marks like slashes traveled across it, larger twins of the ones on his face. Just below them was the second wound, also containing poison. After treating that wound, Kira took off his shoes, made of some soft material that she had never felt before, and pushed up his right pants leg to reveal the last wound. This was bad! The arrow had gone completely through his leg, tearing out a lot of flesh with it's passage. Blood pored heavily from both sides and the horrid smell of poison was even stronger. For some reason there was more poison in this wound. She cleaned the wound carefully, and packed both sides of his leg and tore off pieces of his already tattered clothing to make bandages to keep the herbal packs in place. Finally, she sat back on the ground and looked up at the man for the first time. Even as sick and hurt as he was, he was handsome….sexy even! His moonlight silver hair flowed around him, curling around his shoulders. Although his skin had a slightly greenish color from the poison. She could tell that he had fair, almost pale skin. On his forehead was a blue crescent moon and on each of his cheeks were two red slashes. Theses were repeated on his wrists, waists, and ankles. His small pupils, were long ovals surrounded by deep gold. She was not big in demon type, although she knew he was a demon, she did not know the type he was. Kira would have recognized Sesshomaru's name, but she did not recognize the demon himself. It was too late in the day to make a trip back to the village, the sun was already low in the sky and soon it would set and fill the forest with darkness. Even if it had been earlier in the day, Kira would have loathed to leave the wounded demon alone. She made one last trip to the stream for fresh water and returned, sitting against the tree to his right. The last bit of light disappeared and the curtain of night fell swiftly into place. Faint moonlight filtered through the trees and she could just make out the sleeping man. He was beginning to toss restlessly. Kira moved closer and put her cool hand on his forehead. He was burning with a fever! The poison was taking full effect now! She removed her scarf and wet it with cool water and bathed his face and chest. He moaned softly and then seemed to settle down. Kira resumed her place by the tree and drifted into a light sleep. About and hour later, she woke to his whispered words. She could not make them out….dream words from a fevered mind….she felt his forehead again. He was still burning hot, but his whole body was shivering like hell with a chill. Kira had no blanket and the fur was not wide enough to cover him, so she did the only thing she could, she lay down on top of him, covering his shivering body with as much of her own as possible. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms tightly around her, whispering meaningless words in his sleep. Kira answered him, trying to soothe him as one would a child, and then she caught a word, Makoria. Who was this demon that he dreamed of, the princess of the Feudal Lands? He suddenly turned over, moving on top of Kira, and pressing hard against her. His restless movement became steady and pronounced and she felt a hardening against her leg. She pushed at him, and called to him, trying to wake him up, but it was useless. The poison had fevered his mind and he thought he was somewhere else….in the bed of his mate or lover. The princess? How was that possible? His strong hands tore at her clothing, opening them, and Kira was powerless to stop him. His hot lips found hers and kissed them. His slender sides nestled between her legs and moved them apart, the pain of his wounds forgotten in his fevered need. The hardening she had felt before now found her entrance and pressed inside. Makoria. He moaned. I am not Makoria! Kira screamed, but her words could not pierce the dreams veil and his body moved with a steady rhythm. His movements grew faster and harder untill he pressed deep and released his cum. His body grew heavy, but now he was calm and Kira moved him off of her. He was sound asleep. She walked in the dark to the stream and jumped into the icy waters, hoping they would take away what he had left inside. She sat in the waters for a long time, untill she could no longer feel her body from the cold and got out, shivering violently from both the cold and the shock of what had happened. She should have took off her clothes first but had not been thinking clearly. And now her clothes were dripping wet and cold. Miserable, Kira walked back to her patient. It was not his fault. She had gotten too close and triggered a remembrance of the past. She also now realized who he was….Sesshomaru, the Lord of the Western Lands, the former lover of the princess. Sesshomaru was lying on his stomach and Kira moved him on his back so that she could check his wounds. Fortunately, all the herbal packs were still in place. She returned to her tree and drew hue knees up and wrapped her arms around them, trying to get warm. She knew that if she lay next to Sesshomaru, he would warm her in minutes with his fever, but she was afraid to get close to him again. So all through the night, she sat against the tree, shivering badly. Finally, through exhaustion more then anything else, she fell asleep. Dawn was painting the sky a rosy gold when she woke with a start. Her clothes were dry but she was not much warmer. Well, soon the sun would warm her! Kira looked at the demon and he seemed to be resting peacefully. She moved to him to check his wounds, kneeling over him, when his eyes suddenly opened. They were blood red and she screamed in fear. She felt a burning pain and looked down to see four claw marks on her arm, already bright with blood. He had lashed out when she screamed and used his claws. She sat down, staring at her arm. It was already throbbing and burning. Then she saw his hand….and the claws. They were dripping with green poison. He had Poisoned Claws! Kira no longer had time to worry about the wounded demon. She had to get help. Running, stumbling, and falling, the girl managed to get to the road that led to her village and collapsed on its hard surface. Fortunately luck favored the girl and a passing farmer found her and rushed her to Flower's home. Flower examined the wound, seeing the poisoned area, and using herbs very similar to what Kira had used with Sesshomaru. The girl was already feverish and drifting in and out of consciousness. Flower I am poisoned! Kira whispered, her voice barely heard. My child, who did this to you? Flower asked quickly. Sesshomaru…. That was the last word she ever spoke. For days, Kira lay unconscious, at Death's door, then her body faded, but her mind did not. It was lost forever to the poisoned fever and the night chill. After a month, it became apparent that Kira carried a child. How was this possible? Did Kira have a young man that Flower did not know about? That the child could be Sesshomaru's never crossed her mind. The months passed and Kira's body housed the young child well, giving it all its nourishment untill there was little left for the mother. On the ninth month anniversary of her ordeal, Kira gave birth to a son. She never saw her son, probably never even knew she had given birth, and the body that had been fading for these long months, took it's final journey. As the boy was born, the mother had died. He was named Sataru for his mother. When flower saw the baby's silver hair and golden eyes, she knew the truth of his birth. Sataru grew up under the care of Flower and thought of her as his grandmother. She told him all about his mother and all her hopes and dreams. He grew to love his mother he had never known alive. When he asked about his father, Flower told him the truth, as she saw it. He was the son of the Dog Lord, Sesshomaru, who had raped and killed his mother. Sataru grew up hating his father.**_

_**Sesshomaru was walking his lands as he always did, and he neared the border of the Feudal Lands, he crossed over into the next land and walked to a clearing. Dead trees circled the clearing and bones, both human and demon, were scattered about. Twelve years ago, he had fought a bandit group and killed them all, receiving poisoned wounds in the process. To this day, he did not know how he survived. He remembered walking towards a distant village, and stopping to rest under a large oak tree. He woke up in the late afternoon the next day, his clothes torn and open, his wounds bandaged and packed with herbs. Someone had helped him but left no trace of themselves except for a small pouch containing herbs. He could not pick up a scent, all he could smell was blood and poison. After resting for another night, he made his way home. But he never forgot the strange dreams that the poison fever had given him. He had dreamt of the princess, of being in her arms once more. He sometimes missed her and the companionship of the other males. But when he weighed his freedom against that memory, his freedom always won. Those were good dreams, but the last dream had been a nightmare. He had dreamt of Naraku and had woken up to see the man hovering over him. He had lashed out with his claws. Now he realized that he had never woken up at all, it was all just a dream. But for some unknown reason he continued walking untill he reached the oak tree. Why was he drawn to it? Sesshomaru stood there, staring up at the leafy canopy above his head when a young boy, perhaps eleven or twelve, with silver hair that had a light blue shine to it. His golden eyes stared out. A demon! No….he sniffed the air….a half demon! The boy held a handle with a sharp blade at one end. Who are you? Sataru demanded. Sesshomaru turned to the boy. My name is Sesshomaru. He replied. Sesshomaru! The boy brought up the blade. Then I have been waiting to meet you for my whole life! He said. Why? Sesshomaru asked. To kill you! The boy lunged and Sesshomaru easily evaded him, but the boy turned faster then expected and the blade tore the Dog Lord's sleeve. You have some skill. Sesshomaru admitted, examining the torn cloth. May I ask you why do you want to kill me? Sesshomaru asked calmly. You raped and killed my mother! The boy cried out. That is a lie. Sesshomaru said calmly. My grandmother is not a liar! My mother is not a liar! She said it was you! Your name was the last word she ever spoke! He yelled out. I do not know who your mother is, but I do know I have never raped anyone in my life. I have only fucked with two people, Princess Makoria, and for a time, her brother Darkness. Sesshomaru started to say. My mother did not lie! Sataru cried out again. I would like to clear my name and find out the truth. Normally, I would not care, but for some reason not known to me, I feel that this is important. Let us go to your village and talk to your grandmother and search for the truth. Without waiting to see if the boy was following, Sesshomaru started down the path to the village. He steadily, never seeming to tire. Sataru walked behind, watching the Dog Lord. When they reached the village, the people pointed in alarm and rushed inside, slamming doors and closing window shutters. These people fear me. Thought Sesshomaru, wondering what tales had been told about him. Which is your home? He asked the boy out loud. Sataru pointed to a small hutt on top of the rise and Sesshomaru nodded, then went towards it. He stood in the yard while Sataru went inside to bring out his grandmother. An elderly woman came out of the house. Lord Sesshomaru. She said formally, with a bow of her head. This boy tells me that I am accused of rape and death. I came here to clear my name. He exclaimed. Those were the dying words of a child who was like a daughter to me. She said. So this boy is not your grandson? Sesshomaru asked. Not by blood, but he is by the love I give him. She explained. I see. And what were those words that condemned me? He asked. Kira who was my apprentice twelve years ago today, and she came to me poisoned and almost dead. I asked her who had done this to her and she said only one word. Your name. She told him. My name? Sesshomaru said, then waited for Flower to continue. She died in mind that day, but her body lived on for nine more months, untill she gave birth to Sataru. As he lived, she died. She said. And why do you think I am to blame in any of this? You have nothing but the fevered words of a sick girl. He stated. The proof is right there in front of me. Flower said and pointed at Sesshomaru. On your forehead. She walked over to Sataru and pushed back his bangs, revealing his own blue crescent moon. Sataru is your son, Demon Lord. You raped the mother and then killed her. What more proof do I need? For a moment, Sesshomaru thought the world had dissolved beneath his feet and he had been left standing on thin air. How could this be? He stared at the blue crescent moon….the same symbol of his blood line. The first son always carried the crescent moon. His father's father carried it, going back so many generations that time did not record the names. And now here it was on the boy's forehead. For a second his mind could not wrap around it, and then it began to take form. He dug through the deep pockets of his silks and brought out a small pouch. Do you recognize this? He asked Flower. Yes! That belonged to Kira. I gave it to her when she became my apprentice. Flower said quickly. Then perhaps I know the truth. I am guilty and innocent at the same time. Sesshomaru said, then continued. Twelve years ago I was after bandits that were plaguing the villages along the border of the Feudal Lands and my Lands. He began. Yes I remember that gang. They attacked my sister's village to the south and killed nearly everyone! She said quickly. I killed most of them, but received three poisoned arrows during my battle. I was trying to reach this village, but never made it. I got to the oak tree….the very tree that you found me standing beneath, Sataru….and fell unconscious. I awoke a day later, my clothes torn and my wounds packed with herbs and bandages. I found this pouch nearby. He continued to explain. Kira must have found you and treated your wounds. But I still don't understand what happened. Flower stated calmly. I believe I do. I remember having dreams….vivid dreams and nightmares….one in the arms of a princess and one being attacked by Naraku. I was dreaming and somehow Kira got interwoven into my dreams. He finished. The poison wound have given you chills. Kira might have tried to keep you warm with her own body. And in your fever, you thought it was the princess. And then you slashed her arm thinking she was that terrible demon, Naraku. If that is the truth of the matter, and my heart tells me that it is, then you are innocent of wrongdoing. Flower said in a kind voice. Perhaps, but I still killed her. What a terrible way to repay someone's kindness. I am sorry. And even more sorry to have never known her. I would like to learn more about her. Sesshomaru admitted. Sataru suddenly turned and ran into the small hutt. Flower watched him go inside and then turned to Sesshomaru. I have poisoned his mind for all these years, believing you evil. Forgive me. She asked. It is ok. He said calmly. I will talk to Sataru. Will you stay in the village? She asked. No, I will go back to the oak tree where I met Sataru untill tomorrow. Then I will return to my lands. If Sataru ever wishes to contact me, go to the castle. They will be able to find me. And with that, the Dog Lord left the hutt and his only child.**_

_**Sesshomaru waited untill late afternoon at the oak tree, hoping that Sesshomaru Sataru would at least talk to him, but Sataru never showed up. Finally with a heavy sigh, he stood up and began his journey back home. His life had always been a solitary one, but as the years passed, it was getting harder and harder to be alone. For many years, Jaken kept him company, but the little green toad had left him when Darkness took over his binding. Darkness was cruel and nasty to Jaken and he finally had enough and returned to his clan. And then for a short while, there had been Rin. Now the little girl was grown up and mated to Faith, with two children of her own. And he was still alone. You said you wanted to learn about my mother, came a voice from the trees. Sesshomaru turned and saw his son standing there. Yes, I did. I am very sorry about what happened. He said once more. My grandmother told me you are not to blame. The poison clouded your mind with dreams. He started. It is no excuse for what I did. Sesshomaru replied. Sataru moved closer. They say you walk your lands alone, watching over your people. Is that true? Sataru asked. Yes. Sesshomaru answered. Perhaps you would like company while you walk? He asked. I would enjoy that very much. Sesshomaru said kindly. I could tell you about my mother. Sataru said quietly. I would like that too. Sesshomaru hid a smile. And you could tell me about yourself? Sataru asked shyly. Whatever you want to know. Sesshomaru replied. Okay, I'll go with you for now, but I don't promise how long I'll stay with you. Sesshomaru looked at the boy standing before him and warmth lit his cold golden eyes. I will be glad to have my son at my side for as long as he wants. Sesshomaru admitted. For the first time since their meeting, Sataru smiled at his father. And you'll show me your lands as well? Sataru asked quickly. Of course! You must know the lands, for one day they will be yours to watch over. You are my first born son and my heir. Sesshomaru said kind of happily. And so Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, ended the long solitude of his life and from that day forward walked his lands with his first born son, Sataru at his side.**_


	2. Feild Of Flowers

_**Field Of Flowers**_

By: Kira Star Midnight_**Princess Kira was sad, and Inuyasha knew why. Seeing the reincarnated Dark had upset her terribly. Even as an infant of only a few weeks old, he knew the Princess and wanted to be with her. Obviously Dark had been born bound to her. Inuyasha was going to try his best to cheer his beloved Princess up, and he had the perfect trip planned. He had found the most beautiful field, covered in flowers, with a small river running through the middle, and tall trees on one side and rolling hills on the other. It was a little slice of paradise and he wanted to share it with the one person in all the world that he loved. He traveled through the trees, with the Princess clinging to his back, lost in thought.**_

_**His had not been a happy life until he had met the Princess. Born of a human mother and a demon father, he was accepted by neither humans nor demons. The story of how his mother met his father was unknown to him, and for a while he thought it was during one of his father's heats. But he could vaguely remember his father picking him up and holding him, and more than once so it had not been just a moment of heat, with no true feelings behind it. His father had actually loved his mother a human. Izayoi lived in a small village near the Western border of the Demon World, close to the Western Lands that was his father's domain. And one day she gave birth. She was unmated and a single mother was frowned on in that tiny village, but when the villagers looked at the baby, they reacted in horror. Obviously his father was a demon!**_

_**To his mother, Inuyasha was the most beautiful baby in the world, he had pure silver hair and golden eyes and tiny dog ears. Fangs and claws appeared at three weeks. His father did indeed visit his son and would throw him high in the air and catch him, with the tiny dog demon laughing happily. When Inuyasha was only a year old, a dragon took residence in the Western Lands and his father went to subdue it. Although he sealed the dragon and stopped its rampage, he died of the terrible wounds that were inflicted on him. When he was three, he met his older brother, Sesshomaru, now heir of the Western Lands. The full demon had no interest in establishing a relationship with his half brother, he only wanted to find his father's sword, Tetsusaiga. It was a powerful demon sword and he wanted it for his own. But his father had other plans and had sent it with one of his most trusted servants to Inuyasha's mother to keep until his youngest son was old enough to use the sword.**_

_**Inuyasha's entire world revolved around his mother. The villagers shunned the "Hanyou" or half-demon and he learned early what it meant to belong to neither world. Even his brother, Sesshomaru, wanted nothing to do with him. The only person who loved him was his mother. He found comfort in her arms and at her breast. She nursed him far longer than necessary, but she needed the connection that a mother has to her nursing child. She would embrace him, holding her beautiful son in her arms and opened her breasts to him, stroking his soft hair as he stood there nursing. Izayoi died when he was six. She became ill, spending her last days tormented with fevers, struggling to breathe. At her last hour of life, she told Inuyasha where to find his father's sword. Her death left him completely alone. For days he sat there, on the floor next to his mother's body, refusing to let anyone near her. Finally, the small boy passed out from hunger and fatigue and the villagers took his mother's body away to cremate. When he awoke several hours later, she was gone forever. For a few weeks, he remained in the village, barely staying alive with the scraps of food he foraged. No one came to him and no one offered him comfort. Finally he left the village forever, and dragging the sword behind him, he walked into the forest. Inuyasha quickly learned how to survive in the wild. He had no choice it was either learn or die. His human half saved him those first few years, before he was old enough to hunt, because he was omnivorous instead of carnivorous, he could eat roots, berries, fruits and nuts. Through much trial and error, he learned to hunt, at first small rodents and lizards, then rabbits and possums. As he learned, he grew from a child to a young boy, then to a young man. And as he learned, he drifted, traveling throughout Feudal Lands. He saw the mountains of the north and the grasses of the west.**_

_**And one day he saw a castle with two tall towers on either side. For many days, he stayed in the area and watched the castle, making sure he kept out of the way of its protectors. Wolves came in and out constantly, and sometimes a tall wolf demon was with them. Other times a very tall fox demon would wander about, checking the plants that surrounded the castle. Inuyasha learned to avoid those deadly plants after he had saw a small weaker demon ensnared by one. The plant captured the demon until guards came and took it away. The hardest protector to elude was a fierce fire demon that almost caught him a couple of times. Finally, he left the area, hearing about, but never seeing the lady who lived there, the Princess of the Feudal Lands. He traveled south and came upon a small village. Without warning, guards from the village came from both sides, shooting their arrows at him. He fled, but an arrow hit, its tip poison. He made it into the forest, but not far. Burrowing into the roots of a large tree, Inuyasha waited for death. He was wracked with fevers, then chills, and the wound was deep red and purple, and would not heal. Inuyasha heard someone approaching, and peeked out from his hiding place. An elderly woman was walking through the woods, looking for something. At her side a couple of wolves and the guards. The wolves were sniffing the ground and suddenly picked up his scent. They were leading the humans directly to him! Inuyasha was too sick to put up much of a fight, and he was dragged out of his hiding place and taken to the village. But instead of being caged or hurt, he was brought to a small hutt and left there. The woman of the forest entered and started to gather herbs.**_

_**I will cure ye, she said. They thought ye were a demon who has been killing our cattle, but ye are not that demon. Her name was Kaede and she was the leader and healer of this village. And true to her word, she cured his poisoned wound. But the half-demon did not trust the villagers and left as soon as he was healed. But he did return the favor by killing the demon when it next attacked the village's cattle. Mainly because there was nowhere else, Inuyasha settled in the area, living in the forest just outside the village. He did not interact with the villagers, but he did protect them from weaker demons. One day when he was digging for food, he found the friction of his clothes irritating. He was fourteen and things had been changing on his body. Soft white hair grew between his legs and that part of him had grown larger. But now something else happened. The friction caused the part that he used to make water to swell. He opened his clothes to look at it. It was larger than usual, and pointing straight out. What was wrong with it? He knew that when he got hurt, those areas would get swollen and bruised, but there was usually pain involved. And he didn't hurt, he felt strange. But he had no one to ask and no knowledge to fall back on. Inuyasha reached down and lightly touched the top, being very careful with his sharp claws. A little shiver ran down his entire body as he lightly ran his finger over the velvet soft head. Inuyasha had no idea what it meant, this new feeling, but he liked it. It felt wonderful. He continued to touch it until a tiny drop of moisture formed at the tip. He touched the droplet, feeling it. This was not the same as the water he made every so often. This had a slick feel to it. Each time he touched the tiny hole, more liquid came out and the feelings were spreading, intensifying. He gave a little moan and soon it felt like he was burning up. **_

_**He tore off his clothes and sat there naked. His whole body trembled. He kept touching his dick, running his hand along his entire length. It lengthened even more and now stood straight up, tight against his flat stomach. The balls that hung below tightened and he reached his other hand down to them. He lightly squeezed them and that felt just as good. The feelings built in intensity, until suddenly he could stand no more, his body tensed and strained and a cry ripped from his throat. Streams of white cream shot from his dick and he moaned, still moving his hands. More and more white poured out, until his strength left him and he fell back, exhausted and trembling. What had just happened? What was the white stuff that had come from him? He needed to talk to someone about what had happened but there was one person he could think of. After washing in a nearby stream and dressing, Inuyasha made his way to the village. Kaede was a healer, perhaps she could tell him if he was sick. He waited until nightfall and then went to her home. He knocked softly and she opened the door, moving aside to let him in. She poured a cup of herbal tea and handed it to him. What can I do for ye? Inuyasha wasn't sure where to start, so he asked, When something is hurt, it swells, doesn't it? Aye, do ye have a hurt place on ye that needs care?**_

_**I don't know. Does...does white stuff come from hurt areas? Aye. When a wound gets infected, white pus can form. It needs to be cleaned thoroughly. Do ye have a wound? I think so. I'm not sure. But part of me was swollen and white came out of it when I squeezed it. Ye have an infected wound. Let me see it and I will clean it for ye and put medicine on it to draw out the infection. Kaede went into her kitchen to make the medicine. When she returned, she almost dropped the entire bowl on the floor. Inuyasha was sitting there, his clothes open, completely exposed. She knelt beside him and gently asked him what exactly had happened. He told her what had happened this afternoon and she nodded. Poor boy! He knew nothing about his own body. Very gently, she told him about his body, pointing out his various parts and telling him what they did. She gave the young dog demon his first lesson in sex education. Inuyasha blushed bright red as she explained the facts of life to him, and when she was finished, he stammered a thank you and fled back into the forest. But every so often, the urge would come upon him and he would touch his aching dick and give himself some relief. The years passed, and Inuyasha grew up, reaching 5'10 in height. His hair grew long, reaching down past his waist and his strength was now formidable. He had mastered his father's sword, Tetsusaiga, and could now easily wield that huge sword. But he was still alone, and still very lonely. Then one day a small demon came into the forest looking for him. Inuyasha recognized him immediately as the fire demon from the Castle. He made his presence known to the fire demon and he gave him a message from the Princess of the Feudal Lands. She would like him to have dinner with her. Inuyasha could not understand why she wanted to see him, or how she even knew who he was. But he agreed to come to the dinner, curiosity getting the best of him.**_

_**That night was the ending and the beginning of everything. Nothing would ever be the same. The very next day, the beautiful princess, Kira, used her power on him and bound him to her. She didn't have to use power to make him love her! He had loved her the moment he saw her, all red and gold, and so beautiful she took his breath away. She had chosen him over his demon Lord brother, Sesshomaru! And it was in a field of flowers, very much like the one he was going to right now, where she made him hers forever. She kissed him and caressed him and it felt wonderful. And when he had touched her breast by accident, she had opened her gown for him and allowed him to suck like he had once done to his mother. As he sucked, his eyes drifted closed, contentment washing over him. The Princess opened his bright red outfit and revealed a slender, fair body. How beautiful you are! He looked up at her, his cheeks reddening. Beautiful? He thought, looking down at himself. Pale and skinny! Now she was beautiful! Pale skin and wonderful curves!**_

_**Kira pulled off his clothes, revealing him completely. His blush deepened as her silky hands stroked his arms and shoulders and then trailed down to his waist. She curled her fingers around his dick and brush the tip with her thumb, awakening him, and he began to grow hard. She was doing to him what he sometimes did to himself! And it felt so much better. Unable to prevent it, a little whimper of pure joy escaped his lips. She smiled and pulled him down to her breast again and one rosy nipple slipped into his mouth. Inuyasha began to suck again and, at the same time, her hands continued to stroke. He moaned and his legs began to move restlessly, unable to keep still. The feelings were rising inside of him, much stronger than his own hands had ever been able to create. With gentle hands, she moved him from her breast and lay down on the ground, her long hair fanned out beneath her. Kira then pulled him down on top of her and lifted her legs around his waist, opening herself to him. He whimpered, not sure what to do, but her expert hands reached down and guided him to her entrance. Push upward, she whispered and he obeyed. His sensitive tip went inside of her and he could feel her throbbing walls all around him. Deeper. Again he pushed, locking himself inside, and a rhythm began without him realizing it. In and out, up and down, the feelings were indescribable. A thousand times better than what he felt when his own hands stroked. His entire dick was enveloped in a warm, wet passage that throbbed around him. The friction of her walls kept building and he suddenly tried to pull out. She wrapped her legs around his waist preventing him from leaving her. What are you doing? She asked, looking into his large golden eyes. I can't stop myself. I can't stop the white from coming out. She smiled at him, so young and innocent, and whispered. It is supposed to come out when you are inside. Just let it happen. He looked alarmed for a second, then put his trust in her, and buried his head in the side of her neck, and continued to thrust hard inside of her. After only a few moments, his white release and his whole body trembled violently with the intense feelings that his climax had caused. He moaned in her ear and she wrapped her whole body around him, holding him tight. Then he felt gentle touches in his mind as she bound him, and in that perfect moment, Inuyasha realized that he would never be alone again, that he would always belong to her, and in turn, this wonderful Princess would always belong to him.**_

_**After that day, everything changed. Not only was he bound to her, but he was a brother to the fox demon he had seen with the plants. The villagers no longer shunned him, instead he was welcomed as one of the Protectors of Feudal Land Princess. And with his Princess, he was no longer afraid of his natural sexuality. Instead he embraced it and her. When Inuyasha arrived at the Castle, he met the tall wolf demon, Koga, and started a friendly rivalry with much name calling and taunts. Then a few years later, he became the protector to a human girl named Kagome who could see the Shikon shards, which could give demons power and were desired by all demons. Kagome had become his friend, along with a monk named Miroku and a demon slayer named Sango. Now Kagome and Koga are long married, with a grown son, and so are Miroku and Sango.**_

_**They arrived in the late afternoon and the Princess danced around the field in delight. Thousands of yellow flowers dotted the entire meadow. He sat there watching her. Watching his Princess. "It is so beautiful, Inuyasha! I love it!" She took his hand and together they danced through the fields. **_

_**Finally, she collapsed under a willow tree growing near the stream and pulled him down with her. She pulled off his clothes, those heavy bright red fire rat clothes he always wore, leaving his fair body open to her hands. He fumbled with her lacings and finally got her out of her gown, whimpering when he saw her golden body. Even after all these years, he still got a little thrill every time he saw her. **_

_**She stroked his length and he responded to her touch, swelling and hardening for her. Although he still enjoyed her breasts, time had made them less of a need, and he kissed them and held them, but no longer suckled. She was lying on her back and he was hovering above her. He bent down and kissed her while his hands slipped further down, trailing across her silken skin past her navel to tangle his fingers in her dark red hair. As always, he was very careful with his claws. His head made the same journey, stopping to kiss her breast and her shallow navel, trailing his tongue downward, until he reached her mound. He kissed the lips, and then dipped his tongue deep inside, feeling for that special little bit of flesh. He soon found it and began to lick and nibble. Kira opened her legs for him, giving him complete access to her body. Soon she was pushing against his mouth, trembling with the feelings he was creating. I want you inside, she whispered hoarsely and Inuyasha immediately complied, leaving his feast to push his length deep inside of her. Together they pushed and thrust, their eyes locked with each other's, and in perfect unison they climaxed. Afterward they lay there, wrapped in each other's arms, surrounded by the yellow flowers swaying gently in the wind. Thank you, Inuyasha, for sharing your field with me. He looked at her, his golden eyes misted with tears, Thank you for giving me my life. And he kissed her, gently this time, completely happy in the arms of his Princess in the middle of the field of flowers.**_


	3. The Dark And The Light

_**The Dark And The Light**_

By: Kira Star MidnightHe looked at the sleeping demon. The potion had taken effect almost immediately….at least the first part that put him to sleep. But the second power of the potion was the important one. Naraku knelt by the Dog Lord, lying on black furs spread on the floor of the castle, and picked up a lock of long moonlight silver hair. They were prefect opposites. Sesshomaru was light and he was dark.

With practiced hands, Naraku undressed the Dog Lord, revealing a slender, pale body. His skin was like silk, unblemished except for his red demon markings, twin slashes on his cheeks, his wrists, his ankles, and, best of all his waist. Naraku gently touched those, feeling the silky curve of his waist. His hand moved downward and entangled his fingers in the pure silver hair between his legs. Under his hand was Sesshomaru's dick, big and long. And Sesshomaru's balls went perfectly with his slender body. Beautiful! The Dog Lord was so handsome, a silver mirror image of his own dark beauty.

He moved to Sesshomaru's head and brushed his cheek with his lips. Then brushed them across his soft lips. The Dog Lord gave a soft moan and parted his perfect lips. Naraku pressed a kiss, slipping his tongue between his lips. Sesshomaru moaned again and sucked the tongue inside his mouth. Naraku didn't expect this strong of a reaction! The potion was working even better then he had hoped!

He deepened the kiss as his hands stroked the satin shoulders, then moved downward and across, to tease his nipples untill the stood hard. The Dark Demon moved untill he was nearly laying completely on top of his pale captive. His dick began to rub against the Dog, and soon his dream came to life, rising and hardening. He could feel a sight hardening beneath him, but nothing more.

Naraku was not displeased….the Dog obviously had never been with another man before….but he would soon learn the joys of that way of sex. He moved off Sesshomaru and moved to kneel between his legs, pushing them up and apart. He crouched down, moved between the slender legs, the pale dick directly in front of him. With a gentle hand, he held the still so dick, and began to tease the velvet head, running the very tip of his tongue across Sesshomaru's dick. The Dog moaned and began to move his waist slightly. Naraku teased some more and was rewarded with a noticeable harden. Sesshomaru was big, but not yet awake. His dick lengthened by more then half its diameter. Suddenly, the length in his hand was heavy and hard, and Sesshomaru thrust it at him, trying to find the pleasure of his mouth. Naraku smiled and happily complied, going back to his teasing. His other hand found Sesshomaru's balls….he did not remember them being this big….! And he stayed in time to the rhythm of his tongue.

Sesshomaru's sides was moving steadily now. Naraku looked up at his face. The Dog's eyes were tightly closed, but his mouth was open and panting, and his cheeks were red. His skin began to glisten with sweat that was appearing on his body. Naraku left his hard dick, and moved the Dog Lord upward and moved his balls, revealing his ass. The Dark Demon gave a little moan of desire and crouched down even lower. He spread the cheeks even further apart, revealing him completely. To his amazement and secret joy, tiny red slashes were on both sides of his entrance….Sesshomaru had another set of demon markings! And Naraku was sure that no one had ever seen them before. He kissed the entrance and then began to lick, tasting the sweet taste of the Dog Lord.

Sesshomaru moaned and sunk his claws deeply into the black furs as Naraku teased him. For many long minutes, the Dark Demon teased this entrance, occasionally playing with his balls or stroking his hard dick. Finally, he could stand no more. His own dick was aching for release and he moved so that he was kneeling between the Dog's legs. Sesshomaru was spread wide open, sides moving steadily, and his stomach wet from his warm cum that was coming from his dick. Naraku had never seen anyone so beautiful in his life.

He moved closer and pushed the Dog Lord's legs up and over, exposing the desired entrance. Slowly, carefully, he came and moistened the tiny entrance. Then, with practiced care, Naraku pushed himself inside, very slowly, letting the Dog adjust to him. For long minutes, he held himself back as he entered, untill he was finally completely inside and moved in the hot entrance of the Dog Lord. It felt so good! So tight! The joy of a innocent male!

Naraku licked his lips and then began going deeper….slowly and steadily. Like all demons, he had a lot of energy and he could make it last for a long, long time. He closed his eyes and began to pant. Slightly lost in the incredibly feeling of being inside the perfect body underneath him. Finally, even he could hold back no longer, and he thrust himself deep, hovering over the Do, watching his face, and began to go deeper in his cum. Like everything else, Naraku went deeper slowly, pouring in more cum with every thrust. Over and over he forced slick cum into the ass of the Dog Lord, untill finally he was tired and fell heavily on top of the silver Demon.

He was covered in sweat and panting, very close to blacking out from the excitement.

Suddenly he felt his hair being pulled which in turn pulled his head backwards and off the Dog Lord. He cried out with pain and looked down. And turned pale.

Sesshomaru was awake, his eyes blood red, fangs bared.

"My turn!" He snarled.

With one easy motion, Sesshomaru flipped Naraku so that he was on bottom, and pushed the Dark Demon's face and shoulders into the fur. Naraku was completely helpless. He was exhausted and could find no strength. And Sesshomaru was incredibly strong. Like Naraku, his body held a lot of demon strength. Holding Naraku's shoulders down, he pulled his waist up and then his legs apart. Naraku moaned, suddenly remembering the size of Sesshomaru's dick! This was going to hurt….a lot!

In one hard thrust, the Dog Lord buried himself inside, Naraku gave a muffled scream and then his whole body broke out in a cold sweat, going into shock with Sesshomaru's huge dick thrust into the depths of his body. He groaned and tried to stay still, knowing that any resistance would hurt even worse. He could feel a warm wetness between his legs and knew that it was his own blood, pouring from a torn body.

Sesshomaru was relentless, and also a demons energy. For nearly and hour he thrusted in and out of Naraku's still body. Only the groans that issued with every hard thrust told the Dog Lord that Naraku was still conscious. Finally, long after Naraku gave up hope for an end to his pain, the Dog Lord came, pushing in even deeper, pressing Naraku so hard into the fur that he felt himself begin to black out and then suddenly the weight disappeared. He turned his head and breathed.

Sesshomaru was dressing, his back to Naraku. "I should kill you for this!" he did not turn around. "But I wont. Always remember who is stronger. And if you ever touch me again, I will do much worse to you so you have an east death!" the he left without a glance or another word.

Naraku moaned in pain, blood and cum pouring from him. It would be a long time before Naraku would be able to walk. But the lesson was learned….never again would Naraku go near the Silver Demon.

Ah, but for a short time, they were so beautiful together….perfect opposites….Dark and Light!

By: Kira Star Midnight


End file.
